


Self Care / Self Abuse

by spicycarrot (glitterandtrash)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consentacles, Doujinshi, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtrash/pseuds/spicycarrot
Summary: Two stories in one! Just like Eddie and Venom are two things in one. Self Care is a fluffy story about Venom and Eddie's day-to-day life; Self Abuse is a spicy story about the fun things that Eddie and Venom get up to in their bedroom.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 11
Kudos: 224





	1. Self Care

These comics were originally printed together in one book so that they meet in the middle. They can be read in either order!


	2. Chapter 2

Things get a little spicier in part 2, Self Abuse!


End file.
